Boone
General Information/Backstory Quinn Morse Boone, or known by most people as just "Boone" is an American citizen, and an illegal Pokemon trainer who was born in the town of Benton, Arkansas on October 5th of 1981. Quinn is married to Sarah, his wife, and together they have two young children, Danny and Jessica, both of which are 4 years old. He moved to Ashland, Virginia at age 23 where he worked as a farmer, and part time at a local vehicle repair shop. Although Quinn seems like just a simple person what he really wanted was a way to be completely free, as well as looking for a place where he could get the "Adventure" he craved. Quinn's father Samuel fought in the Vietnam war, as well as his grandfather Spencer who fought in World War 2. Boone comes from a distinctly military family, being the only "Boone" in the family line dating all the way back to 1634 who has not at one point or another been in the US Military. Quinn first discovered Pokemon through his father, during one of his many post-war trips he brought Quinn back a baby Lotad, teaching Quinn all about Pokemon, and how he must keep it a secret due to their illegality in the United States. Quinn over time through trips and accidental escapes from the Special Forces had acquired a team of 6 Pokemon by the time he moved to Virginia. Boone missed out as a child on his very own "Pokemon Adventure" due to being stuck in School and no one else having Pokemon. Boone didn't have many friends in School as he spent most of his time thinking and talking with his Pokemon, which made him feel distanced to the other children who did not know about the connection between People and Pokemon, nor even know they existed. Due to circumstances that have yet to be revealed the war between the US Military and Plasma provided him the perfect opportunity to finally have a chance at the adventure he wanted, going out of his way to find and confront occupying soldiers to try to kick start it. Since being picked up by the Military and stowing on a plane to Japan, Boone has been living out his adventure fantasy, or attempting to, and coming into contact with groups such as the Rockets and their enemies often. Boone spends his time either in the Celadon Warehouse District where he has a shanty, or the NDP Base in the forest outside of Cerulean. Equipment and Appearance Boone doesn't have much diversity in his wardrobe, only having one pair of clothes that he brought to Japan, a bad idea on hindsight. He gets them cleaned regularly in the NDP Base while he showers, but has gone weeks in the same clothes in some situations. Boone's clothes consist of a white T-shirt, and worn out jeans with some work boots. He carries some military apparel in a backpack on his back, but only uses it if he needs to go into hiding. Boone carries a large Swiss army knife for many uses and has a combat knife on him at all times despite not being as proficient with it as he wished. He initially brought a rifle with him, but lost it in the water on entry into Japan as he was pushed out of the low flying plane. Boone doesn't have too much money on him and used most of it up, needing to scrounge around and delve into his Instant Ramen supply to survive all this time. His pack carries advanced survival equipment and first aid as his whole family were preppers before the war, in expectation of the Government taking over. Skills and Abilities Boone doesn't have any special abilities or training in any special form of battle. He is a Pokemon trainer off of intuition and doesn't know many of the nuances of battle, but was able to battle an experienced trainer like Mike in the World Tournament. Through his life before the war he learned how to fix automobiles and other basic vehicles and devices, but nothing too sophisticated. Boone doesn't know too much about the internet, only knowing how to use it to communicate under the radar as he did back with his teams in the US. Surprisingly Boone is also a fairly good farmer and has many agricultural skills, including practical botany knowledge. Boone knows how to fight and fire a weapon, but it was all offhand tactics that he developed in the middle of battling against Plasma and in some cases the Army when they instituted martial law, and therefore is not that developed, but Boone's survival skills are comparable to the Scout Divisions. Interesting to note, Boone does not speak Japanese despite currently adventuring in Japan. Personality Boone is an extremely laid back person unless it comes down to life or death, and even then unless it's the most dire of situations Boone can make a joke out of it. His thick southern accent is a constant obstacle to speech to most people, especially in Japan, but he seems to get his point across. Boone is a bit of an idealist and loves the ability to adventure and the search for true freedom. Boone is extremely responsible despite all of this and provided for his family before the war provided him the opprotunity to finally begin his adventure. He's not too trusting and extremely paranoid and skeptical of any sort of large group. It was a long while before Boone ever warmed up to any of the Rockets despite their kindness, just because they were in Team Rocket. Boone wishes to stamp out injustice and doesn't enjoy the concept of "Enemy of my enemy is my friend" which makes the situation with Team Rocket complicated among worse offenders such as Plasma, the Terrorists, and more recently the Cornelian Army. Boone seems to be usually upbeat and likes relaxing, but initially came to Japan under the pretense of war against Plasma, and is obviously hiding something in his backstory. Pokemon Adventure Ever since he was a child Boone wished to go on a Pokemon adventure much like his father spoke about after returning from Japan. He didn't take up learning Japanese but instead focused on trying to recreate the life in his large yard and farm in Benton. When Boone was 29 the Plasma War broke out in the USA and he began a militia and began resisting both Plasma, and the martial law of the US Military. It wasn't until this time that he saw the opprotunity to take his adventure and temporarily allied with the Military to get his way to Japan to fight against Plasma, partly to get revenge for what happened in the US, and partly so he could use his Pokemon openly and begin his adventure. Boone wasn't sure where to start when he did arrive, meeting a Rocket Engineer named Dimitri soon after coming to shore and befriending him, but since that time has assisted the people of Japan in many ways, and even, much to his distaste, assisted the Rockets in taking down some more horrendous offenders of freedom. Boone spent much of his time around Celadon, initially spying on the Rockets and joining with Kasy, Ellie, and Michael as part of their "Superhero" squad, but eventually moving to some ruins from one of the attacks on Celadon in the Warehouse District. More recently Boone met with Kirkland of NDP (New Democratic Plasma) who had to convince Boone that they were the real Plasma. Boone realized that the morals of NDP fit in line with his and joined up to help Kirkland out. Ever since he has been staying in the bowels of a passenger ship which somehow magically found its way into the middle of a lake in the forest and serves as the NDP base. Boone is responsible for cultivating much of the food they eat and helping set up the generator that powers the place. Due to the Terrorist attacks and the advance of the Cornelian Army Boone struck out to see what was going on and hasn't stayed in one place too often. Boone is very paranoid about Team Rocket and has avoided them despite their indifference, or even like, of him. Though ironically enough in recent times Boone has ended up unknowingly or accidentally assisting Rocket with many of their operations. He happened to investigate odd corruption with Kirkland which seemed to be from the Cornelians before they even began their attack and relayed the info to Dimitri, he also stumbled upon Cerulean accidentally during the first attack from the Cornelian forces and fought alongside the Rocket Grunts in the city to push them back. He seems to be working even more with Rocket now and passed information off to Executive Beau about the forces in Cerulean, and even was the first to scout out the fall of Viridian and to tell the Rockets. Boone's "adventure" has been more about war, and less about adventure than he anticipated, but he'd be lying if he didn't enjoy it just a tiny bit. Boone also parcipated in part of a Pokemon World Tournament that was cut short in which he battled against Mike and lost. Pokemon Boone only carries and owns 6 Pokemon, but since his inclusion into NDP he has rejected the title of ownership and sees them more as partners who can leave and come as they please, but of course they ended up staying and use the Pokeballs for convienence. Boone has not captured any additional Pokemon while he has been in Japan, only using the team he created and worked on while he was a child. A small number of Pokemon the US used secretly in the military escaped into the region and Boone, being the only child with Pokeballs, managed to catch a few of them. SPENCER-LUDICOLO: The first Pokemon Boone got at age 6 as a Lotad, smuggled back into the US from the Hoenn Region in Japan by his father. Spencer is the biggest prankster ever, which was something Boone eventually grew out of, but stuck with Spencer. He even takes battles as a joke and enjoys dancing and taunting his enemies to no end. He can luckily due to his amazing ability to dodge attacks as seen in many instances. CLYDE-UNFEZANT: Clyde was found while Boone was hunting with his father among a flock of normal doves. He was illegally captured with a Pokeball after Boone snuck up on him. Cylde is extremely nice to Boone and his team, but fierce to any outsiders and will assault them if not watched carefully. VICTOR-GYARADOS: Hander down to Boone on his 18th Birthday as a present from his father as a Magikarp, Victor played well with the other Pokemon and Boone until he evolved and the backyard pond became much too big for him. Boone was forced to train him carefully and had a limit amount of water to use which resulted in Victor becoming extremely hostile and angry. Victor eventually mellowed out when he had the lake in Cerulean to swim in, but still the only thing he respects besides Boone is Mick who he shares a rivalry with. MICK-KROOKODILE: Boone took a vacation to Georgia in the US to hang around the Bayous and get some Pokemon training done where no one could see him, coincidentally enough this was when he found Mick as a Sandile who began attacking his boat and trying to pull him in as a challenge. Boone jumped overboard to wrestle him personally and captured him. Mick only has a respect for strong Pokemon and is insulting and rash to anyone else. He listens to Boone due to his defeat as a Sandile by his hand and a mutual respect, but he still enjoys taunting Boone jokingly in his fully evolved form. He was the only Pokemon to be able to stand up to Victor after he evolved and calm him down forcefully, and therefore the two have a rivalry. Mick doesn't play fair at all in fights, and will do anything to win. BUCK-SAWSBUCK: Buck was captured as a Deerling when Boone was out hunting with his friends and captured the Pokemon, he then made sure to get his friends to believe they were high off some benign mushrooms they had eaten earlier, as they had just seen a Pokemon get captured. Buck acted as a father figure to all of the younger Pokemon (Rufus especially) after he was captured and is very noble and heroic. He enjoys a good adventure just as Boone does. RUFUS-HERDIER:''' '''Rufus was the family pet before he became Boone's Pokemon, despite being young himself, Rufus helps care for younger Pokemon and babies of any species. Rufus watches out for the others on the team despite being younger as apart from Buck they are all very rash and will act without thinking. Rufus acts very charming when in the presense of ladies, mostly getting points for Boone so they think he's sensative having a dog and all. Category:Characters